hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiga Inada
Raiga was born on the Southern side of Kawagakure. He was a member of the Inada family which consisted of only three children, Raiga was the youngest. The first couple years of his life he was concidered to be a runt. He was one of the smallest children to be born into that family. Though he was quite handsome with his golden brown heir and his crystal blue eyes, his older brothers always picked on him, knowing he wasn't capable of fighting back. His father didn't want one of his children to be considered a weakling, so he enrolled him into the Shinobi Acadamy in Kawagakure at the age of five. His father paid the teachers to not allow Raiga to learn Ninjutsu or Genjutsu of any sort, only Taijutsu. Therefore over his next few years in the academy he became one of the strongest children to have graduated. At the age of ten Raiga graduated from the academy and became a Genin. Though he was not assigned a squad because each of the other squads would be training mostly in well-rounded manors, which Raiga's father did not want condone. So Raiga trained alone with his father as a Genin. For the next five years he trained his in the art of Taijutsu, and also eventually faded from the other student's memories. Raigas body had reformed, he was no longer scrawny, he was of an athletic build. He was of average sizing, but he still had rather large muscular features. When Raiga was 15 he participated in his Villages annual Chuunin Exams. This was his first appearance in Kawagakure since his days in the Academy. All of the other gennin were stunned by his physical prowess. As expected, he went on to win the exams. Upon being promoted to the rank of Chuunin, his father bestowed the right of self-judgement upon him. Raiga would no longer be told how to go about his life by his father, so, aside from winning the title of Chuunin, he had also become his own man. Years passed, and Raiga had made many memories with the various Shinobi of Kawagakure. Quickly after he was promoted, Raiga seeked out training from the Jōnin Shinobi, Ravinaru Eeato. Upon confrontation between the two Raiga was denied the privilege. Upon time, Raiga earned respect from Ravinaru and began training. Over time Raiga gained knowledge that his elemental affiliation was Doton, the earth element. This would combine nicely with his brute image. It was soon after this that Ravinaru would mysteriously vanish from Kawagakure. Never-the-less, Raiga continued training with his fellow Shinobi, consisting of Itaku Shiki and Sono Tekai mainly. Sadly, soon after Itaku's life would be taken by the infamous Zen Xeon. The next few years of his life went on rather slowly. He did a bit of training, but not much. Surprisingly his little sister, Mayumi Inada, moved into the village, carrying her teddy bear along with her as usual. It was good to see a familiar face around. It was then that he started to get out of the house more, visiting with new people. He made friends with many students through Mayumi. This in turn granted him the job as the Academy Teacher. He did this for one generation, before dissapearing from town a bit. Once returning he found Hamuru Hamechi was the new teacher, so he saught out to Konohagakure with his friends, Rich aryostar and Sono Takai. About a month later he made his return to find out that all the bustle in Kawagakure had slowed down. The era of war perpetration had ceased, leaving many Shinobi with nothing to do. With nothing to do but train, Raiga found himself at a stalemate. To his surprise, it wasn't long before the Fourth Kawakage, Katsuro Gensai, would bless him with a sudden promotion to Jōnin. No valid reason was ever given, so Raiga could only assume it was due to him being one of the only active Chuunin on duty. Raiga, now being a Jōnin, took training into his own hands. He took a trip with his student, Rich Aryostar, to Iwagakure to execute physical training and also for research purposes. After a year away, he would return to find Katsuro Gensai had stepped down from his position. Soon after, he would be confronted by the legendary Shinobi, Himotaru Shimogatu, where they would engage in a spar which led to Raiga gaining knowledge that he was being considered to become the Fifth Kawakage, and had now earned Himotaru's backing. Raiga is now entering his term as the Fifth Kawakage, aiming to bring Kawagakure back to it's glory days. Category:Chuunin Category:Jounin